1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode-composite separator assembly for a lithium battery, and a lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries are high-performance batteries having the highest energy density among other currently available secondary batteries, and are applicable to various fields, such as electric vehicles.
A lithium battery may have a structure where a separator is between a positive electrode and a negative electrode. A polyolefin-based separator may be mostly used as the separator. However, as lithium ion batteries have been used as a battery for electric vehicles in recent years, the polyolefin-based separator has insufficient heat resistance and mechanical stability. In addition, the thickness of a battery may increase in order to obtain a large capacity battery; however, when electrodes are bonded to a separator of a lithium battery using heat welding, uniform heat conduction may be difficult, and bonding force of the electrodes to the separator may not be sufficient, thus decreasing stability and durability thereof. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved lithium battery.